Electronic equipments involving numbers of semiconductor devices are indispensable from our daily life. The semiconductor device includes numbers of dies or chips which are configured for executing and performing different functions. With the advancement of electronic technology, each electronic equipment has to execute and perform more and more complicated and multiple functions, and thus the electronic equipment involves more and more numbers of dies or chips within the electronic equipment.
The die is manufactured from a carrier such as semiconductor wafer. The carrier is configured for supporting numbers of dies on the surface of the carrier. The carrier is divided by numbers of scribing lines on a surface of the carrier. The scribing lines are continuous straight lines across the carrier. The dies are arranged on the carrier in numbers of horizontal rows and vertical columns as a matrix according to the numbers of scribing lines. The carrier is sawed by a sawing tool such as mechanical blade or laser blade, and thus the dies are singulated from the carrier by cutting the carrier according the numbers of scribing lines.
As there are some constraints on the dies singulation operations, the dies are required to be disposed in the numbers of rows and columns and thus in a matrix or chessboard layout. However, such layout of the carrier has not fully utilized the surface of the carrier for manufacturing the dies, particularly the carrier is a wafer which is in circular shape. Some areas near an edge of the carrier cannot be utilized efficiently, and thus numbers of incomplete dies are formed near the edge of the carrier and formation of incomplete dies would lead to material wastage issue. As such, there is a continuous demand on improving the configuration of the carrier for manufacturing operations to optimize quantity of dies manufactured from the carrier and solve the above deficiencies.